


Happy

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [7]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: They take their moments where they can





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/John/Dean/Cameron,  and I don't remember the prompt on this one.

  
Dean sat at the top of the hill, watching the world underneath him.It was blissfully quiet these days.Didn’t mean his skin didn’t itch with the wait, with the fear of what was to come next, but some times it gave them a few moments where they could just… relax.Remember why it was they fought so hard, remember what it meant to be alive.

 

He looked back at Sam and John, looking at the tree they were sitting under.The wind was blowing gently and he could see his brother pointing something out and it reminded him of summers spent on the back roads, entertaining themselves with what they could see in the clouds or shifting shadows of the tree leaves.

 

Cameron crawled up beside him, her eyes taking in the other two.“They seem… happy … like that.”

 

She said happy like she didn’t know what it meant. No matter what they tried to teach her about human emotions, he realized she probably didn’t have a clue what happy was. By the time she’d met John Connor he wasn’t the happy go lucky kid who could have taught her. They might have moments of contentment, moments that felt good, but he doubted any of them had felt truly happy in years.

 

An afternoon to themselves though, a day where the two could just be Sam and John.Dean smiled.He bet Kyle and Derek were going ape shit trying to find them, but he’d handle that when they got back.They all deserved some time to themselves and Derek would understand it.Kyle might not, but Dean would be able to use the big brother card and let Derek know that sometime when he and Kyle just needed to get away, to just be brothers for an afternoon, he’d cover it.Derek and Dean got on like mad because both were extremely protective of their little brothers.

 

“Yeah. Just need some time away from it all I guess.” Dean answered.

 

“And you? You are keeping watch. You aren’t relaxing.”

 

“It’s enough to see Sam relaxed.”He answered, knowing it had always been that way between them.

 

She nodded as she looked at Dean.“John is my priority.”Dean looked at her, not certain where she was going with this.“But I would kill to protect Sam also.”

 

The corners at one side of his lips turned up and he felt something loosen a little in his chest. “Yeah, alright.”

 

She looked back at the two men and then down over the hilltop. “It’s just us against the world. Human and machines, they will find ways to try to topple him.”

 

Dean nodded, realizing what she was asking of him. “Yeah, Sam’s mine, but John… he’s there too. I’ll do anything I can to protect him.”

 

Cameron gave him that smile that he knew she’d been practicing.It wasn’t the same as a real girl but hell, she was stronger and faster, harder and less likely to be hurt.She knew about Sam and didn’t care.He could let her die for his brother and not need to feel guilty about choosing Sam over another soul again.

 

When she leaned over and covered his mouth with hers he opened up, letting her in. “Lets be… happy … for a while Dean.”

 

Dean laughed into her mouth and decided that yeah… they could all be happy for a little while.

 


End file.
